1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to ships and more specifically it relates to a hydropropelled ship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous ships have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be vessels of considerable size adapted for marine transportation by various types of propulsion. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.